parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Zelda in Wonderland
Cast *Alice - Zelda (Link the faces of evil and Zelda the wand of Gamelon) *Alice's Sister - Impa (Zelda: Wand of Gamelon) *Dinah - Marie (The Aristocats) *The White Rabbit - Morshu (Link the faces of Evil) *Doorknob - Forte (Beauty and The beast: The enchanted Christmas) *Dodo - King Harkinian (Link the faces of evil and Zelda: Wand of Gamelon) *Grey Parrot - Boris (Balto) *Tweddle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum - Mario and Luigi (Nintendo, animated tv series and CDI) *Walrus - Colonel Hahti (The Jungle Book) *Carpenter - Cyril Proudbottom (The Wind of the Willows) *Bill - Thomas (Thomas the Tank engine) *Caterpillar - Facilier (The Princess and the frog) *Caterpillar (Butterfly) - Kylo Ren (Star Wars) *Cheshire Cat - Link (Link: the faces of evil and zelda: Wand of Gamelon) *Mad Hatter - Balto (Balto trilogy) *March Hare - Charlie B. Barkin (All dogs go to heaven 1, 2 and animated series) *The Queen of Hearts - Elephant Matriarch (Dumbo) Note that the Queen of Hearts and the Matriarch were both voiced by Verna Felton *The King of Hearts - Donald Trump Scenes *Zelda In Wonderland Part 1 - Opening Credits *Zelda In Wonderland Part 2 - Zelda is Bored (In A World of My Own) *Zelda In Wonderland Part 3 - The Run of Morshu (I'm Late) *Zelda In Wonderland Part 4 - Zelda meets Forte/The Bottle on the Table *Zelda In Wonderland Part 5 - The Arrival of Zelda (Sailor's Hornpipe/''The Caucus Race'') *Zelda In Wonderland Part 6 - Zelda meets Luigi and Mario (How do you do and Shake Hands) *Zelda In Wonderland Part 7 - The Elephant and The Horse *Zelda In Wonderland Part 8 - Old Father William *Zelda In Wonderland Part 9 - A Tank Engine with a Ladder/''We'll Smoke the Blighter Out'' *Zelda In Wonderland Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers (All in the Golden Afternoon) *Zelda In Wonderland Part 11 - Zelda meets Facilier the Caterpillar/''How Doth the Little Crocodile'' *Zelda In Wonderland Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Zelda *Zelda In Wonderland Part 13 - Zelda meets The Cheshire Link (Twas Brillig) *Zelda In Wonderland Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; The Unbirthday Song) *Zelda In Wonderland Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; Morshu Arrives Again) *Zelda In Wonderland Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood *Zelda In Wonderland Part 17 - Zelda Gets Lost (Very Good Advice) *Zelda In Wonderland Part 18 - Painting the Roses Red/The Cards' March/Elephant Matriarch, the Queen of Hearts *Zelda In Wonderland Part 19 - The Cheshire Link Appears Again Yet *Zelda In Wonderland Part 20 - Zelda's Trial/''The Unbirthday Song (Reprise)'' *Zelda In Wonderland Part 21 - Zelda's Flight/The Finale *Zelda In Wonderland Part 22 - End Credits Gallery CDi Zelda - Wand of Gamelon Help 0001.jpg|Zelda as Alice ImpaCertain.jpg|Impa as Alice's Sister Marie-0.jpg|Marie as Dinah Morshu.jpg|Morshu as The White Rabbit Forte-0.jpg|Forte as The Doorknob King Harkinian.png|King Harkinian as The Dodo Boris.jpg|Boris as The Grey Parrot Luigi super mario.png|Luigi as Tweedle-Dee Mario super mario.png|Mario as Tweedle-dum Colonel Hathi in The Jungle Book.jpg|Colonel Hahti as The Walrus Cyril Proudbottom.jpg|Cyril Proudbottom as the Carpenter Kimi-watanabe-finster-rugrats-40.4.jpg|Kimmy Angelica-pickles-the-rugrats-movie-41.2.jpg|Angelica Chuckie Finster in Rugrats In Paris.jpg|Chuckie Tommy-about-web.jpg|Tommy Phil.jpg|and Phil as the oysters Didi Pickles in The Rugrats Movie.jpg|Didi pickles as the Mother Oyster Thomas'Train33.png|Thomas as Bill Dr. Facilier.jpg|Facilier as The Caterpillar Kylo Ren.jpg|Kylo Ren as The Caterpillar (Butterfly) CDi Link - Faces of Evil Help 002 0001.jpeg|Link as The Cheshire Cat Balto.png|Balto as The Mad Hatter Charlie in All Dogs Go To Heaven 2.jpg|Charlie B. Barkin as The March Hare R2-D2-r2-d2-34356396-793-800.jpg|R2-D2 as the Doormouse Elephant Matriatrch.jpg|The Elephant Matriarch as The Queen of Hearts Trump-Fox-998x624.jpg|Donald Trump as the King of Hearts Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Spoof Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoof Category:Jean-Claude Jnr Charles Schwartz Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs